thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kíli
Prince Kíli is one of the main characters in The Hobbit. He was the Prince of Erebor. He was the younger brother of Fili, the son of Dís, Thorin's sister, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, the grandson of Thrain, and great-grandson of Thror. Being one of the younger members, Kíli wishes to provehimself to his uncle and his elders. Eventually, he became one of Bilbo Baggins' closest friends. He is partner-in-crime with his brother Fili, and these brothers are best friends. Kili also was romantically attached with the Silvan elf, Tauriel.He never got to have a relationship with her as he was killed before his time. Kíli is portrayed by Aidan Turner in the film adaptations Official description Younger brother to Fíli, Kíli is a loyal nephew to Thorin Oakenshield. Carefree and somewhat reckless, Kíli has led a charmed and untroubled life to this point. Handsome and physically able, Kíli possesses the invincible courage of youth. He is a skilled fighter and expert archer, having been trained with weapons from an early age. As one of the youngest in The Company of Dwarves. Kíli is determined to make his mark and prove his worth. Personality Kíli acts like the typical, reckless teenager, and the dwarf equivalent to an eighteen year old, cheerful and energetic. In Bilbo's house, he rubs his boot on Bilbo's treasured box that belonged to his mom. He and Fili also sent Bilbo to face the trolls on his own, not caring what happened to him. But Bilbo feels responsible and rescues him from the Trolls. He gets into more trouble than his older brother, and acts childish. He is a bit worrisome, hot-tempered, and arrogant. Despite this, Kíli's heart is in the right place, and carring to everyone close to him. He has keen eyesight. Kíli is young and foolish, and according to Thorin, knows nothing of the outside world. While Fili is more responsible than Kíli is he is sort of the opposites. Kíli also is protective of his friends and family. He is caring to his brother, uncle, Bilbo, and also his mother. He loved Tauriel with his heart and willing to die for her. Kili is also young and innocent and when he's killed, innocence is no longer available in the Battle. He loves his family very much. When Azog kills his brother, Kili grows vengeful and wishes him to kill him, avenge his brother's death but it turns the other way around. Physical appearance Kíli has shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. He sports a stub beard, unlike his uncle and brother. Because of this, he is considered ugly, as a dwarf's pride is his long beard. However, his appearance his appealing to Tauriel, who found him attractive by his looks and charms. He has a blue tunic and a brown over-jacket. He also wears brown braces. He wore one brown glove on his left and wore a brown boots and trousers. Name * The name Kili is of Celtic origin, meaning "narrow" or "slender". It can be a form of a girl's name and a boy's name. * In Norse, Kili's name means "wedge" * Kili's name also derives from the Old Norse poem Voluspa. Powers and Abilities * Archery: Kíli is a skillful archer, and is the only member in the Company to wield a bow and arrows. He used it once while an attack on Wargs went amiss and they tried to kill his uncle. He also fired at them extremely well in An Unexpected Journey when the Wargs were surrounding them. In the last hobbit Film, Kili fires an arrow well while he, Fili, Balin and Dwalin are on a chariot. * Sword fighting: He learned how to sword fight, but hardly uses a sword. Kíli was even able to fight at the arrows coming at him in An Unexpected Journey. * 'Singing: ' Kili can also sing like his uncle and brother. He sung What Bilbo Baggins Hates and a background singer in "The Misty Mountains" song. Possessions Bows and Arrows For a time, Kili possessed bows and arrows. He fired them in the Hidden Valley and when they were in the troll-shaws. He lost them in the Misty Mountains when they were captured by Goblins. Sword Kíli's weapon that he hardly uses, and eventually uses it in the Misty Mountains and mostly uses it after losing his bow and arrows. It is confiscated from him by Elves while the Company is traveling through Mirkwood. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (first appearance) * The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (last appearance) References Category:Erebor inhabitant Category:Prince Category:Ered Luin Inhabitant Category:Dwarves Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Thorin and Company Category:Deceased Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Thorin's Relations Category:Male Category:Kili